In recent years, multi-chip modules (MCM) formed by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips on a substrate have been gaining more and more importance. The MCM technique allows plural types of semiconductor chips manufactured by different manufacturing processes to be stacked on one substrate and formed as one module. For example, it is possible to manufacture chips including a logic circuit (logic chips) and chips including a semiconductor memory device (memory chips) by different manufacturing processes respectively. Then, after passing them through a test process, it is possible to combine different types of non-defective chips to form one module. This process can achieve a higher yield than that achieved when forming a logic circuit and a circuit including a memory on one substrate by a series of manufacturing processes.
However, the problem of this process is that if an after-wafer-level defect occurs during a packaging process or after the packaging process due to a thermal stress or the like, such a defect cannot be relieved, resulting in defective products and a yield drop.